Batteries and direct current (DC) power sources are utilized in many applications. Perhaps one of the most common uses of batteries and DC power sources is in automobiles. Typically, a vehicle battery provides the power which powers the vehicle's ignition system and a vehicle alternator generates electrical power when the vehicle's engine is operating which power can be utilized to provide the electrical power for many of a wide variety of vehicle systems, equipment systems, and/or components, along with electrical power to charge the vehicle battery.
As many who own a vehicle will readily understand, there are a number of vehicle systems, equipment systems, or components, such as, but not limited to, anti-theft systems, RF systems which operate in connection with remote control door lock openers, electronic command computers, radio clocks, and any other systems, equipment systems, or components, which require power when the vehicle is not operating, not in use, or when the engine is not operating or is not running. These vehicle systems, equipment systems, or components, which require power when the vehicle is not operating, not in use, or when the engine is not operating or is not running, presents which some may call drain or a “parasitic drain” on the vehicle battery. This drain or “parasitic drain” on the vehicle battery can deplete the vehicle's battery of its charge to a point where the battery either goes dead or does not have sufficient power to start the vehicle and/or to ensure that all vehicle systems, equipment systems, or components, are fully powered.
Disconnecting a vehicle's battery when the vehicle is not in use can serve to reserve the battery charge and/or power level, but such disconnecting of the battery deprives those vehicle systems, equipment systems, or components, which require power when the vehicle is not operating, not in use, or when the engine is not operating or is not running, of power and thereby shutting the same down. The shutting down of a vehicle's command computer, anti-theft system, radio clock, or dashboard gauges, or any other systems, equipment systems, or components, is not desirable. While vehicles are designed and built to accommodate these drains and/or “parasitic drains” on the vehicle battery when the vehicle is not operating, not in use, or when the engine is not operating or is not running, sometimes these drains or “parasitic drains” can cause a battery to lose its charge or “go dead”. Sometimes these drains are also caused by short circuits in a vehicle electric circuit, and the diagnosing and repair of same can be very time consuming and expensive.
Similar drains or “parasitic drains” can also be found in DC circuits utilized in any type or kind of vehicles, land vehicles, automobiles, trucks, recreational vehicles, boats, marine vessels, submarines, aircraft, airplanes, jets, helicopters, spacecraft, space shuttles, recreational vehicles, motorcycles, scooters, or any other type or kind of vehicle, any type or kind of premises, residential premises, commercial premises, equipment, of any system, equipment system, or component, of, in, or associated with, same, or any article which may utilize a DC power source.
Other problems can also arise when a vehicle power source or battery recharging device or source ceases to operate or is not operational, or is turned off, suddenly, unintentionally, or otherwise. For example, certain vehicles utilize alternators in order to provide power to certain of the vehicle's systems, equipment systems, devices, or components, and in order to recharge the vehicle battery, when the vehicle engine is running. The alternator might provide power to any number of vehicle systems, equipment systems, devices, or components, as well as recharge the vehicle battery when the engine is running, but the alternator stops doing so when the vehicle engine stops running or is turned off. When this occurs, those vehicle systems, equipment systems, devices, or components, which are powered by the alternator, lose power and become non-operational. These vehicle systems, equipment systems, devices, or components, can include the vehicle's power steering system, the vehicle's power brakes system, the vehicle's traction control system, the vehicle's electronic stability control system, the vehicle's anti-lock brake system, the vehicle's safety systems, the vehicle's lights, the vehicle's power door locks or vehicle power door lock systems, the vehicle's airbag systems, the vehicle's passenger restraint systems, the vehicle's supplemental restraint systems, the vehicle's communication systems, the vehicle's emergency communication systems, among others. Any loss of power to these vehicle systems, equipment systems, devices, or components can result in accidents which can cause serious injury or even death.
Similar loss of power problems can also be found in AC and/or DC circuits utilized in any type or kind of vehicles, land vehicles, automobiles, trucks, recreational vehicles, boats, marine vessels, submarines, aircraft, airplanes, jets, helicopters, spacecraft, space shuttles, recreational vehicles, motorcycles, scooters, or any other type or kind of vehicle, any type or kind of premises, residential premises, commercial premises, equipment, of any system, equipment system, or component, of, in, or associated with, same, or any article which may utilize a DC power source or battery in connection with a power source such as a generator or alternator which can provide power to certain systems, equipment systems, devices, or components, and/or which may also serve to recharge the DC power source or battery.